Encounter
by rangeman girl
Summary: A oneshot smut. Smut Warning


**Encounter.**

**By: A. Cosentino**

**Warning: Smut, Smut and more Smut.**

I didn't want to be here. As many times as I have told myself that I shouldn't be here, I some how find myself standing in this exact spot. I took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

He was standing there. Just like he always is.

I stopped for a moment and let my gaze soak him in. His 6'3" frame leaning against the banister of the stairs, relaxed but tense at the same time. The worn, soft gray Abercrombie t-shirt accentuating his broad shoulders; cargo khaki shorts riding low on his hips, feet bare. Dark chocolate brown eyes with gold flecks staring at me, long lashes framing those beautiful eyes. Baseball hat turned backward on his head.

He slowly grinned at me. It was a predatory grin. I'd seen it before.

"I knew you would come back," he said pushing away from the banister and taking a step towards me. I swallowed hard.

"I didn't want to," I managed to squeak out. He stood towering over me. He reached out and tucked a stray curl of my hair behind my ear.

"But you're here."

"Somehow I always end up back here," I said looking up at him, attempting to memorize his features. I knew that the day would come when I couldn't see him anymore. I wanted to remember everything about him. Not that I thought I would ever forget. His image was burned into my brain, and as hard as I might try he is simply unforgettable.

"Took you long enough," he said lowering his lips to gently kiss my forehead. He laced his fingers through my hair, pulling my head back, his lips meeting mine hard and fast. I melted against him, caught up in the smell of his skin, the taste of his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his massive shoulders attempting to get closer to him.

I couldn't get close enough. I molded myself to him as he continued his assault on my mouth, moving down to lick up my neck, nibbling on the pulse point that was pounding beneath my skin. I pulled the hat off of his head and ran my fingers through his short, dark spiky hair. He pulled away, reaching over his shoulders and in one quick motion discarding his t-shirt.

My breath caught in my throat just as it always does. Perfection. Bronzed skin stretched over taunt muscles that rippled as he moved. I stepped forward, stretching up on my tiptoes to drag my tongue across his collarbone and down across the hard planes of his smooth chest. I circled his nipple with my tongue, drawing the hard tip in between my teeth. I smiled against his chest as I heard his breath quicken.

I moved to place hot, open-mouthed kisses down the ridges of his 6-pack abs, stopping to graze his hip muscle with my teeth before moving north again, dragging my tongue back up that glorious stomach. I nipped his shoulder and moved to lick the black tribal spiral sun tattoo on his right upper arm.

He caught my roaming hands in his grasp and pulled them from his body. He quickly caught the bottom of my tank top and jerked it over my head, his gaze falling in the black satin bra I was wearing. He flicked his thumbs over my rock hard nipples before reaching behind me and with a quick movement my bra slid off of my arms and to the floor.

He bent down catching my nipple between his teeth, sending shock waves through my body. I heard a moan and realized it was from me as I leaned into him, begging for more. I was caught up in him, unable to focus on anything else. I felt my shorts slide down over my hips and I heard him groan at my lack of undergarments.

I smiled in response.

He stood before me, letting his gaze roam up my body. The look in his eyes was almost primal, and exactly what I wanted and craved. I reached out and unfastened his cargo shorts, pushing them along with his boxers over his lean hips. I trailed my fingers up his muscular thighs, over the 9-inch scar on his left hip from a motorcycle accident, around to the 10½-inch cock standing proudly in front of him. I grasped him tightly at the base, marveling at how he fit into my hand.

He grasped me by the shoulders and backed me against the wall in the hallway. His lip came down hard on mine, his tongue invading my mouth, stealing my breath. He reached down between my thighs, his arms slipping behind my knees and lifting me up, pinning me against the wall, my legs dangling over his forearms.

"This is all that I have thought about doing. Burying my cock inside of you. Christ, I can't seem to think of anything else except how you feel wrapped around me as I'm fucking you," he groaned, burying his face into the side of my neck.

I felt myself quiver at his words. It was all that I had thought about since the last time too, and God it had been way to long. My breath caught in my throat when I felt him pressing against my wet entrance. I tried to move against him, but his hard body had me pinned tightly to the wall, his mouth wreaking havoc on my skin.

He entered me slowly, inch by excruciating inch, allowing my body to adjust to the sheer size of his. I cried out as he filled me completely, reaching up to lace my fingers though his hair and drag his lips back to mine. I sucked on his tongue, bit his bottom lip, and traced his full lower lip with my tongue.

He began to move inside of me and I felt as if I was coming undone. "Oh God," I moaned, scraping my nails across his hard shoulders.

"You want more?" he rasped into my ear.

"God yes," I breathed. I felt him smile against my neck.

"I'll give you all you want and then some," he promised. A shiver slipped up my spine when I realized that he could deliver. He pounded up into me, pushing me towards a brink that I had never known before. My heart was racing and my whole body hummed. I felt a bead of sweat drip down my spine as my body slammed against the wall.

He pulled his head up, his gaze affixing itself to mine. His eyes were almost black, intense, and utterly beautiful. I grazed my teeth across the 5 o'clock shadow on his jaw line before catching hip lips with mine. Something inside of me snapped in that moment. The orgasm that swept through me startled me with its intensity. I screamed his name and grasped him tighter as my body quivered. He never let up, just kept pounding into me.

Before I realized it I was spiraling out of control again, panting hard, I tried to move my hips to meet his. Clutching to his shoulders as if he were my lifeline at that moment.

"Come again beautiful," he ground out in a hoarse voice. I grasped each side of his beautiful face with my hands. Staring into his eyes as another unbelievably intense orgasm washed over me. He moved his right arm from under my knee and I wrapped it around his lean waist. He grasped me around the waist and dropped his other hand. Grasping me under my thighs he held me prisoner against the wall. I wrapped my legs tightly around him.

His thrusts became more urgent and I met him thrust for thrust. Within moments I felt his body quake against mine and he groaned my name as he found his release.

Still holding me against the wall he pressed his forehead to mine and gave me a lopsided grin. He kissed me lightly, such a contrast to just a few moments ago. He slowly slipped out of me and let me slide to the floor. I leaned upon the wall, nervous that my quaking legs wouldn't hold me.

I looked up at him and grinned. "Where did that come from?" He threw back his head and laughed, placing his hands on either side of my head and leaned close to me.

"It was a long three days," he said with a shrug and a cocky smile. I found myself mentally agreeing. God knows it had been a long three days for me. I returned his smile and kissed him quickly. I ducked under his arm and began to pick my clothes up off of the floor. I was sliding my shorts on when I heard him behind me. "Where are you going?"

"I can't stay. I should have been at RangeMan 20 minutes ago," I said fastening my bra and searching for my tank top. It was true, I was late, and God knows how Ranger hates to be kept waiting. Guilt washed over me at the thought of Ranger. I felt tears well up into my eyes. I slipped on my shirt and glanced down at the floor. "You know that we can't do this anymore," I said quietly. I looked up into Lester's dark eyes, watching me intently.

"That's what you said last time," he said, a cocky grin appearing on his face. I shrugged.

"I mean it this time," I said, knowing inside that it was a lie. I was so addicted to him at this point I didn't know if I would ever be able to stop. He walked towards me slowly and I took a step back. Being that close to a naked Lester Santos is just asking for trouble.

"It's your call. Always is," he said leaning down and kissing me slowly, his tongue sweeping inside of my mouth, making me forget how to breathe. He pulled away and grinned. I shook my head to clear the fog that he induces every time he is that close.

"We can't do this. It isn't right," I said quickly grabbing my purse and keys where I had dropped them by the door. "I'm sorry," I said opening the door.

"Nothing to be sorry for," he said. I stopped and turned to look at him as he slipped his shorts over his hips. I nodded and started out the door. "Steph?" he called. I stopped and turned towards him again. I was greeted by a cocky smile. "You'll be back," he said and turned to walk back further into the house.

"I doubt it," I mumbled as I shut the door behind me. I knew I was lying to myself. I always came back. He was like a drug and I was hopelessly addicted.


End file.
